Harry's American Pie
by Hermonie
Summary: McLain's "American Pie" takes on all new words, and all new meanings. Includes METMA


Harry Potter Fics' 

American Pie

AN: this sounds the best if your listening to "American Pie" by Don McLean while you read this, but if your not that's ok.

Disclaimer: McLain own the song, Cassandra Clare own "Draco Dorminus" Lori owns herself, as does Penny and Mandy. Mandy owns METMA. I think I got everyone, hope no one is offended. I didn't mean to. Rand R!

a long long time ago

I can still remember how

fanfic used to make me smile

and if I knew I had my chance

I could write a good romance

and maybe get reviews by the mile

but the uploads made me shiver

with every forum I'd ruin my liver

Sappy syndrome I'd type

the characters just weren't ripe

and I don't know if I'd cried

when I wrote about the widowed bride

but something kicked me deep inside

the day, Mary-sue died

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

Did you write "Draco Dominus"

and do you believe in reviews from above?

if the forum tells you so

Do you believe in METMA Challenges

can fanfic save your immortal soul

and can you teach me to type real fast?

I know your a H/H (6.40)

Cause I saw you ranting in the forum

you type up a storm

man I dig those heartfelt boos

I was a stupid young author gurl

with 6.0 and a Compaq Presario 

but I knew I was out of ideas

the day Mary-sue died

I started ranting

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

Now, for 10 weeks we've had Author fics

and moss grow fat on unused keys

but that's not how it used to be

When the authors typed for the girls and boys

With a keyboard borrowed from mom and dad

and a voice that came from inside

and while the gov't was lookin down

the authors stole there power round

no court was rehearsed

Sirius was thrown away first

And while Ginny :) read a fic on Lupin

the Krackits practiced in the park

and I wrote stories in the dark

the day, Mary- sue died

we were typin

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

Hell is shelter without net filter

the fics ran off to better sites

8 miles away and leaven' fast

I fell down on the grass

as fido refused to pass

now the chilled air was sweet perfumed

while penny wrote a sweet story

we all got up to cheer

but we never got the chance

cause the authors tried to take the field

to gov't refused to heel

to recall what was reviewed

the day reviews died

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

and we were all in one place,

a generation lost in net

with no hope to start "Potter 5" again

so come Mandy, Lori and ol Claire

write another fanfic quick

cause, the net is lookin gray

and as I watched reviews fly away

my modem was kicked in a fit of rage

no evil born on Mac

could break this Satan's spell

and as reviews flew out of site

to wrong what's wrong and confuse what's right

I saw Satan laughing with delight

the day, Mary-sue died

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

I meant an author, wrote angst

and asked her for some happy tunes

but she just logged off instead

I went down to the forum, more

where I'd battled h/h h/r before

but the battel, ceased to rage

and in the net the children screamed

the Wormtails died, the Krum's can't fly

but not a fic was typed

the website was all broken

and the three characters I admire most

Snape-y, Lupin and Sirius most

took the last book to the coast

the day Mary sue died

they started singing

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies

they started singing

so bye-bye to my piece of the pie

so-long to METMA, DSE n' whatever's mine

and good ol Lori be written' by and by

sayin' this will be the day Ron dies

This 'll be the day Ron dies


End file.
